


Carry On Boys

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DADT repeal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DADT repeal Coming-out-a-thon.

Jack is in Colorado when the news comes through. Well, no time like the present. He's already thought a myriad of clichéd scenarios, from planting one on Daniel as he came home through the gate (to raucous applause – hey, this is his mind), to waiting in Daniel's lab, naked, bent over a bunch of papers and nick knacks - his for the taking. Jack concedes his idea of gay romance may be a little askew... 

Ok, perhaps he needs to jot down some ideas. As always his temporary office in the SGC is devoid of anything close to pen and paper, meaning he will have to procure (It's not stealing, he is a General after all) someone else's or pop down to one of the storage closets and grab some supplies.

It's a small comfort to find the SGC is still somewhat desolate at night. Fewer salutes and wide eyes to contend with. Jack considers the elevator as he steps in. Hmm, a little rendezvous between floors? The emergency lights really do bring out Daniel's eyes... ok, now this is just pathetic.

Again there's no one around when he reaches storage. Slipping his passkey though the slot, the door opens to reveal one Sergeant Siler and one Major Wood practically devouring each other up against the paper stores. Ok, seems he is not the only one to have heard the news...

Siler's fingers are splayed gently against the Major's face and neck, and Jack finds himself a little fascinated that those hands that have works so hard to maintain the gate, held a plethora of heavy tools, those strong digits could be capable of such gentleness and dare he say it, love.

That's all Daniel needs. No grand gestures, _no semi-public nudity._ Just love.

That, and Jack can't reach the paper from here and doesn't want to interrupt. “Carry on boys” he whispers as he quietly closes the door again. “Carry on”.


End file.
